Looking For A Paradise
by Mari yuki Taisho
Summary: Tras la guerra, Draco Malfoy intentó reivindicar su camino y con ello, recuperar el valor de su apellido. Varios años han pasado desde la guerra, sin embargo, la gente no perdona tan fácilmente los errores que cometemos en el pasado y muchas veces aquellos que los pagan son los inocentes, aquellos que no tenían nada que ver con lo ocurrido.


Varios años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado en Hogwarts, aquello había sido en el final de su primer y único año en el colegio.

— ¿Estás seguro de que deseas ir, Scorpius? - preguntó su padre, observando el papel amarillo que su hijo mayor le había tendido. Una solicitud para formar parte del grupo que viajaría al colegio sede del torneo de los tres años de aquel año, y el colegio sede sería Hogwarts, habían pasado más de veinte años desde la última vez que Hogwarts había sido sede.

— Si, padre - respondió el muchacho sin despegar la mirada de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.

Faltaba una semana aun para el inicio de clases en Ilvermorny, donde Scorpius iniciaría su séptimo y último año.

Muchos eran los recuerdos que tenía de Hogwarts, el lugar que debió convertirse en su hogar por siete años, el lugar en donde debió vivir momentos divertidos, emocionantes e inolvidables con sus amigos, cosa que no pasó.

A pesar de que su padre, después de la guerra intentó enmendar sus errores con obras de caridad en beneficio a los hijos de muggles, la comunidad mágica inglesa guardo resentimiento hacia la familia de magos y sus allegados, como los Nott, Parkinson y Zabini, adjuntando a estos a los Greengrass, que nada tenían que ver solo porqué la menor de la familia se había casado con un Malfoy, esto solo provocó que, al llegar al colegio, como un inocente niño de once años al que sus padres trataron de proteger de la crueldad del mundo, los hijos de aquellos que habían luchado en la guerra en el bando de los "buenos" e incluso aquellos que lucharon en pro al Señor Tenebroso, todos, sin excepción, lo humillaron, día a día, noche tras noche, haciendo a Scorpius sentirse no merecedor de si quiera vivir, pero el chico, a pesar de la familia en la que había nacido, luchaba por demostrar al mundo que él no era lo que su familia, equivocadamente, decidió ser mucho tiempo atrás.

Y es que aquel sombrero lo había enviado a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes.

Una risa irónica resonó en la mente del joven Malfoy. Valientes. Aquella no era la casa de los valientes, ninguna casa en Hogwarts lo era. Gryffindor. ¿Cuán valiente puede ser alguien que atormenta a un niño solo por algo que su padre y su abuelo hicieron, mucho antes de que él naciera? ¿Cuán valiente puede ser alguien para disfrutar del dolor ajeno, de reírse del sufrimiento de un niño que nada sabía de maldad?

Definitivamente James Sirius Potter no era ningún valiente, James Sirius Potter era la persona más cobarde y ruin que pudo haber conocido en su vida, al igual que Frederick Daniel Weasley y Louis Michael Weasley, aquellos tres, a pesar de ser un año mayor que él, los primeros dos y el tercero de su edad, habían sido las personas más despreciables que había conocido en su vida. Mientras que todos los demás eran unos simples cobardes, espectadores del sufrimiento que otros infringían a él y a otros hijos de ex mortifagos, a otros niños que nada tenían que ver con las decisiones equivocadas de sus padres, tal como Albus Severus Potter, quien había ido a parar a Slytherin, la casa con la peor reputación de Hogwarts según los que pelearon en la guerra, pero, con tan solo aquel chico entrar a sus filas, había dejado de ser tan mala, ¿Es que por ser hijo de un héroe no se volvía un posible mortifago?, ¿Aquel chico no merecía ser _castigado_ , como lo fueron él y muchos otros, por entrar a la casa equivocada? Cobarde.

— Hijo, cierra tu mente y trata de dejar de pensar en ello - dijo Draco.

A pesar del dolor que le causaba el solo recordar sus días en aquel castillo, quería ir, deseaba demostrarle al mundo lo que era un verdadero Malfoy.

Deseaba demostrarle al mundo quien era Scorpius Malfoy.

— Ten cuidado, Scorpius, recuerda que un Malfoy no debe nunca dejar que otros vean dentro suyo, su fragilidad, su verdadero ser - dijo el mayor, recordándole una de las mayores lecciones que aquel colegio y sus alumnos le habían enseñado; _nunca muestres tu debilidad_.

— Lo tendré - prometió, sabía que su padre no se refería únicamente a hacer uso de la oclumancia, sino, de tener cuidado de todos aquellos que podrían intentar hacer algo en su contra.

— Enviaré a Iris contigo, ya vez que, de no hacerlo, iniciará a insistir hasta obtener lo que desea - suspiró cansinamente el mayor, recordando a su preciosa hija, su princesa.

El menor asintió, viendo por la ventana los jardines de la mansión, mismos donde se encontraba su hermana menor, Cassiopeia Iris, no sabía cuanto agradecía a que ella no había pisado Hogwarts al ser un año menor que él, ella no había tenido por qué pisar aquel infierno, ella seguía siendo la misma niña traviesa, inocente y curiosa como siempre había sido. Era eso lo que le recordaba siempre a aquella única persona, fuera de sus primos, que lo trató bien en aquel colegio, _Rosebud_ _Anelisse_ _Weasley_ , aquella que tenía aún más motivos para odiarlo y tratarlo de la peor manera fue la única que no lo hizo, fue la única que le brindo una sonrisa sincera y era la única a la que de verdad extrañaba y tenía ganas de ver nuevamente.

— No te preocupes padre, cuidaré de ella - juró, viendo a su rubia hermana correr descalza por los jardines con aquel vestido blanco siendo perseguida por su juguetón perro y los cachorros del mismo.

Con aquello y tras Draco meter el papel en un sobre y enviarlo con la lechuza familiar al colegio, la platica se dio por terminada, con un Draco Malfoy más nervioso que en cualquier otro momento de su vida desde el fin de la guerra, ¿Estaría haciendo bien al permitir que sus hijos asistieran a Hogwarts?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

Bueno, esto es algo que se me cruzó por la cabeza, ¿Qué pasaría si Scorpius se hubiera ido de Hogwarts?, ¿Qué pasaría si los hijos de los héroes de guerra fueran, en un principio sus bully's?, ¿Cómo se comportaría él al regresar a un lugar que le causó tanto daño? ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Travesura realizada.

Por favor dejen en los reviews su opinión, nos leemos pronto


End file.
